


Looking for the names of 2 fics

by Guest345



Category: The Devil Wears Prada
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guest345/pseuds/Guest345
Summary: 1. It’s a story where Nate comes back to NYC for a week and Andrea has to let him stay with her in the apt. Miranda is jealous.2. Andrea and Miranda are friends but their physical  relationship only starts when one of the twins breaks her arm at Central Park and when they get back to the tie house , Miranda comforts Andrea.Will remove  post soon. Thanks
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 17
Kudos: 9





	Looking for the names of 2 fics

1\. It’s a story where Nate comes back to NYC for a week and Andrea has to let him stay with her in the apt. Miranda is jealous.  
2\. Andrea and Miranda are friends but their physical relationship only starts when one of the twins breaks her arm at Central Park and when they get back to the tie house , Miranda comforts Andrea.


End file.
